Final Fantasy (serie)
Final Fantasy (ファイナルファンタジー Fainaru Fantajī) è una popolare serie di videogiochi di ruolo giapponesi prodotta da Square Enix (originariamente Square Co., Ltd.). Essa può essere considerata una delle serie più vaste presenti sul mercato, spaziando da videogiochi per console casalinghe e portatili, due giochi di ruolo online, giochi per cellulari, due film in CGI e due serie di anime. Il primo capitolo della serie è apparso sul mercato giapponese nel 1987, e da allora i giochi sono stati portati e localizzati in Nord America, Europa e Australia, uscendo su diverse console tra cui il Nintendo Entertainment System, l'MSX 2, il Super Nintendo Entertainment System, la PlayStation, il WonderSwan Color, la PlayStation 2, il Game Boy Advance, il Nintendo GameCube, la PlayStation Portable, la Ps Vita, la PlayStation 3, l'Xbox 360, il Nintendo DS, PC e cellulari e le console di nuova generazione PlayStation 4 e XBox One. Ad oggi, la serie è il franchise più di successo di Square Enix, con più di 100 milioni di copie nel mondo. Fino al 2012 sono stati distribuiti 14 capitoli della saga principale, e un quindicesimo è attualmente in sviluppo, ma la serie comprende un gran numero di spin-off, sequel e prequel. Attualmente è la seconda saga di RPG per vendite, e la nona se si considerano anche gli altri generi. ImageSize = width:200 height:500 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:10 top:10 right:0 DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2010 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1987 Colors = id:blue value:rgb(0,0,0) id:red value:rgb(0.9,0.05,0.05) #there is no automatic collision detection, #so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap Define $dx = 25 # shift text to right side of bar # shift texts up or down when two have same year Define $up = shift:($dx,1) Define $dw = shift:($dx,-8) PlotData= bar:Games anchor:till color:green width:15 textcolor:blue align:left fontsize:S mark:(line,white) shift:($dx,-4) from:01/01/1987 till:31/12/2010 at:18/12/1987 text:"Final Fantasy" at:17/12/1988 text:"Final Fantasy II" at:27/04/1990 text:"Final Fantasy III" at:19/07/1991 text:"Final Fantasy IV" at:06/12/1992 text:"Final Fantasy V" at:02/04/1994 text:"Final Fantasy VI" at:31/01/1997 text:"Final Fantasy VII" at:11/02/1999 text:"Final Fantasy VIII" at:07/07/2000 text:"Final Fantasy IX" at:19/07/2001 text:"Final Fantasy X" at:16/05/2002 text:"Final Fantasy XI" at:16/03/2006 text:"Final Fantasy XII" at:17/12/2009 text:"Final Fantasy XIII" at:22/09/2010 text:"Final Fantasy XIV" Panoramica La Square entrò nell'industria dei videogiochi a metà degli anni 80, sviluppando una varietà di semplici RPG in supporto CD per il Famicom di Nintendo, conosciuto a livello internazionale come Nintendo Entertainment Sistem. Nel 1987, scomparso l'interesse nel Famicom, Square si ritrovò sull'orlo della bancarotta. Più o meno nello stesso periodo, il designer Hironobu Sakaguchi iniziò a lavorare su un nuovo ambizioso RPG di tema fantasy su Famicom, ispirato in parte dal popolare gioco Dragon Quest della Enix. Riconoscendo che il progetto sarebbe potuto essere l'ultimo gioco di Square, fu intitolato Final Fantasy. Paradossalmente, il gioco riportò a galla la Square, diventando il suo franchise migliore, e il nome che sembrava portare fortuna non venne mai cambiato. Dato il successo del primo gioco, Square iniziò velocemente a lavorare su un sequel. Diversamente da un normale sequel, Final Fantasy II presentava personaggi completamente diversi, con uno scenario e una storia che aveva solo le tematiche simili al predecessore. Questo inusuale approccio è continuato per tutta la serie: ad ogni Final Fantasy è introdotto un nuovo mondo, e un nuovo sistema di gioco. Alcuni elementi e tematiche sono ricorrenti nella saga, ma non ci sarebbero stati sequel diretti fino all'uscita di Final Fantasy X-2 nel 2004, sebbene fosse stato precedentemente realizzato un seguito di Final Fantasy V sottoforma di anime. Dopo la fusione con la Enix, comunque, i seguiti tradizionali sono diventati più frequenti, superando anche i capitoli regolari. Elementi comuni Dualismi e cicli Il dualismo risulta essere una forte tematica nella maggior parte dei Final Fantasy. Questo dualismo è espresso in diversi modi, tra due mondi, due differenti eroi o, più comunemente, tra protagonista e antagonista. Molto spesso questo dualismo è rotto da forze esterne, e compito dei protagonisti del gioco è ripristinare l'equilibrio. A volte, il cattivo finale è un essere che desidera di riportare tutto al nulla, e ricostruire l'equilibrio nel modo più estremo possibile. Un tema pesante in molti Final Fantasy è che il male non può essere completamente distrutto ma solo sottomesso o marginalizzato, poiché l'equilibrio luce ed oscurità deve esistere comunque. In Final Fantasy il malvagio Garland, sconfitto dai guerrieri della luce, entra a far parte di un loop temporale: stringe un patto per vivere per sempre facendosi invocare dai quattro demoni elementali 2000 anni nel passato quando viene sconfitto dai guerrieri della luce. Da lì, Garland manda i demoni nel presente, continuando il ciclo. Quando i guerrieri della luce viaggiano indietro nel tempo uccidono i demoni e affrontano Garland, che si trasforma in Chaos, ma viene sconfitto. Questo evento termina finalmente il ciclo temporale. In Final Fantasy II, l'anima oscura dell'Imperatore, sovrano del malvagio impero Palamesiano, scende negli inferi dopo essere stato ucciso e se ne impossessa, facendo emergere la capitale dell'inferno, Pandaemonium, sulla terra. Contemporaneamente, la sua anima luminosa sale al cielo, sconfigge Dio e si impossessa di Arubboth, capitale del paradiso. Firion e i suoi alleati ribelli uccidono l'imperatore oscuro, mentre Minwu e gli spiriti di altri personaggi morti uccidono l'imperatore luminoso assicurando la scomparsa definitiva del tiranno. In Final Fantasy III, c'è un mondo della luce e uno dell'oscurità. In ogni mondo, quando il potere opposto tenta di distruggerlo, 4 eroi ricevono il potere dei cristalli per salvarlo. Quando Xande assorbe il potere dei cristalli della luce crea uno squilibrio tra luce ed oscurità. Questo permette alla nube oscura, entità evocata da Xande, di comparire e riportare l'universo al nulla primordiale. I guerrieri della luce provano a fermarla ma vengono sconfitti. Comunque, con l'aiuto dei guerrieri dell'oscurità e dei loro stessi amici, i guerrieri della luce riescono a distruggerla per sempre. In Final Fantasy IV, c'è un pianeta blu o Supramondo, simile al nostro e due altri mondi: la luna e il mondo sotterraneo o Submondo. Nel mondo della superficie sono custoditi i quattro cristalli della luce, mentre in quello sotterraneo ci sono i corrispondenti cristalli oscuri. Sulla luna, invece, ci sono otto cristalli, quattro di luce e quattro oscuri. Cecil Harvey è un cavaliere delle tenebre del regno di Baron che, dopo un cammino di purificazione, diventa un paladino, ricevendo il potere benigno di suo padre Kluya. Golbez, fratello maggiore di Cecil, è sotto il controllo di una forza maligna ed usa la sua potente magia nera per impossessarsi di tutti e otto i Cristalli, per risvegliare il distruttivo gigante di Babil. Nel finale del gioco, Golbez usa un cristallo nel tentativo di sottomettere Zeromus, il seleniano che lo controllava, ma fallisce, essendo il suo cuore ormai corrotto dall'oscurità. Egli passa, però, il cristallo al fratello, che usa la sua luce per rendere vulnerabile Zeromus e sconfiggerlo. In Final Fantasy V, il mondo fu, prima del gioco, diviso in due per contenere il potere del Nulla. In ogni mondo ci sono quattro cristalli che impediscono la fusione dei due e quando Exdeath, lo stregone, si libera del sigillo, li distrugge, costringendo i due mondi alla fusione e riportando il Nulla alla luce. Due generazioni di guerrieri della luce (il party del giocatore e i predecessori, i guerrieri dell'alba) uniscono però le forze e riescono a distruggere Exdeath, ricreando nello stesso momento i cristalli. In Final Fantasy VI una sanguinosa guerra, nota come guerra dei Magi, distrusse il mondo 1000 anni prima degli eventi del gioco. Questo conflitto è stato causato da una guerra tra esper e umani, desiderosi di ottenere i loro poteri magici. Nel presente, l'impero Gestahliano cerca gli espers per dominare il mondo, rischiando di distruggerlo. La protagonista Terra Branford è un ibrido tra un esper e un'umana e rappresenta, quindi, la speranza che le due razze possano coesistere. Terra combatte per difendere la speranza degli orfani di Mobliz, che le hanno dato un senso alla vita. L'antagonista Kefka Palazzo è un generale dell'impero, guidato dalla follia e dalla fame di potere, che ritiene la vita non abbia un senso e che l'amore e la speranza siano solamente mere illusioni. In Final Fantasy VII il conflitto tra luce e oscurità è rimpiazzato dal quello tra natura e umanità, e da quello tra scienza e magia. Sephiroth, rappresentando il potere della scienza come esperimento genetico della compagnia elettrica Shinra usa la leggendaria materia nera per invocare Meteor, una magia proibita, con il fine di distruggere il pianeta. Aerith Gainsborough, ultima esponente dell'antico popolo dei Cetra, usa la materia bianca per invocare Sancta, magia in grado di fermare Meteor. Il dualismo tra Aerith e Sephiroth è reso chiaro nel "The Reunion Files" in cui Tetsuya Nomura stabilisce che "finchè Sephiroth esiste, Aerith deve esistere". Anche il flusso vitale è un ciclo, poichè tutti gli esseri viventi, persino le piante, avrebbero un'energia che viene dal Pianeta. Quando qualcosa muore, questa energia torna al pianeta e la sua conoscenza si unisce a quella collettiva. In Final Fantasy VIII il protagonista Squall Leonhart è opposto al suo rivale: Seifer Almasy. Squall si veste di nero, mentre Seifer di bianco ed entrambi usano il Gunblade per combattere, anche se ognuno ha il suo modello e stile di combattimento preferito. Comunque, viene rivelato che le streghe Artemisia e Edea Kramer sono parte di un ciclo temporale. Sconfitta mentre cercava di creare una compressione temporale per fondere tutte le epoche in un singolo istante, Artemisia si ritrova con Squall molti anni nel passato, dove un'Edea più giovane assorbe i suoi poteri di strega. Questo mette in moto la serie di eventi che porteranno alla creazione dei SeeD, l'impossessamento di Edea da parte di Artemisia, e la battaglia di Squall contro di lei. Quindi il ciclo rimarrà eternamente e gli eventi si ripeteranno all'infinito. In Final Fantasy IX ci sono due mondi: Gaya e Tera. Il secondo fu distrutto molti secoli prima dell'inizio del gioco, così la gente di quel pianeta tentò di assimilare Gaya sigillandosi nel sonno e rimpiazzando gradualmente le loro anime con quelle degli abitanti di Gaya. Per aiutarli, il malvagio Kuja fu creato come "Angelo della morte" per incoraggiare la morte e la guerra su Gaya e velocizzare il processo. Più tardi fu creato un secondo angelo, Gidan Tribal, il protagonista del gioco, destinato a sostituire Kuja. In Final Fantasy X la piaga del mondo di Spira è chiamata Sin, immenso mostro creato da Yu Yevon, per distruggere qualsiasi macchina che fosse troppo avanzata (o almeno così si pensa). Comunque, un invocatore può essere in grado di sconfiggere Sin temporaneamente, usando l'invocazione suprema e distruggendolo. Però, quando questo accade, lo spirito di Yu Yevon che risiedeva in Sin si impossessa di quell'eone, continuando un ciclo eterno. Distruggendo lo stesso Yu Yevon, Tidus e l'invocatrice Yuna riescono a fermare il ciclo e distruggere Sin per sempre. In Final Fantasy XI le razze illuminate (quelle razze che si crede siano state create da Altana, la dea dell'alba, una divinità buona) combattono contro le orde di uominibestia (razze create da Promathia, il dio del crepuscolo, che è una divinità malvagia) a Vana'diel. Elementi secondari Anche se le storie dei vari Final Fantasy sono indipendenti, alcuni elementi ricorrono nella serie. Dalla forte influenza della storia, della letteratura, della religione e della mitologia nella storia alle frequenti ricomparse di determinati mostri o oggetti, questi elementi provvedono ad unificare un po' la serie, dato che, altrimenti, questa non avrebbe nulla che la distinguesse veramente dagli altri GDR. Alcuni oggetti chiave e concetti sono apparsi in più di un Final Fantasy, ad esempio: *'Aeronave' — Un vascello ottenibile in determinati punti del gioco, solitamente nelle fasi avanzate, capace di solcare i cieli e raggiungere zone altrimenti inaccessibili. Nei capitoli classici, e in Final Fantasy IX, le aeronavi hanno l'aspetto di normali navi sorrette da eliche o palloni aerostatici, mentre nei capitoli moderni hanno un aspetto più tecnologico. *'Sistema di classi' — Presenti nella stragrande maggioranza dei giochi di ruolo, le classi differenziano i vari personaggi l'uno dall'altro, dal combattente fisico, al mago, al guaritore. Nella maggior parte dei capitoli, i personaggi hanno una classe precisa, ma in alcuni è possibile cambiarla e provare stili di gioco differenti. *'Magia' — Altro elemento classico dei giochi di ruolo, la magia è generalmente divisa in diverse branche, indicate solitamente con un colore: le due principali sono la magia bianca, adibita alla cura e al supporto del gruppo, e la magia nera, utile per attaccare i nemici con gli elementi. Esistono inoltre altre magie speciali, come la magia temporale, specializzata nella manipolazione dello spazio e del tempo, e la singolare magia blu, costituita da attacchi speciali imparati dai mostri. *'Alterazioni di stato' — Alcune magie, attacchi e oggetti possono modificare lo stato del bersaglio. Ne esistono di due tipi: positive, che potenziano il personaggio colpito, oppure negative, che lo incapacitano. Tra le più ricorrenti alterazioni positive esistono gli effetti delle magie Aegis, Sphaera, Sprint e Reflex; tra le alterazioni negative si notano gli effetti di Veleno, Pietrosi e Caos. *'Creature/mostri' — Creature fantastiche come i Chocobo e i Moguri sono apparsi nella maggior parte dei giochi della saga. Anche alcuni mostri riappaiono frequentemente, tra questi troviamo i Goblin, i Molboro, i Tomberry e i Kyactus. Infine, invocazioni come Bahamut, Shiva, Ifrit, Leviatano e Ramuh sono apparsi nella maggior parte dei titoli. *'Personaggi ricorrenti' — In ogni Final Fantasy è sempre presente un personaggio chiamato Cid (il primo capitolo non aveva questa caratteristica, ma i remake hanno sistemato questa mancanza): di solito è un personaggio alleato, raramente un cattivo, e quasi sempre ha a che fare con le aeronavi. In modo analogo, appaiono molto spesso due personaggi chiamati Biggs e Wedge (un omaggio a due personaggi di Star Wars). *'Elementi della trama' — Alcuni giochi della saga presentano degli elementi molto simili anche nella trama, come la ribellione a potenze economiche, politiche o religiose, o lotte contro il male che tenta di impossessarsi o di distruggere il mondo. Una delle tematiche più ricorrenti è rappresentata dai cristalli, che sono apparsi in più della metà dei titoli della saga e in molti Spin-off. *La Luna: La luna gioca un ruolo importante in alcuni capitoli: la luna rossa di Final Fantasy IV, la seconda luna di Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, la Luna nera di Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals la Luna di Final Fantasy VIII e la Luna scarlatta di Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles *'Meteo' — Oltre ad essere una normale magia, Meteo gioca un ruolo importante nelle trame di Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, e Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Design Il design artistico, incluso il design di personaggi e mostri, fu curato dal rinomato artista giapponese Yoshitaka Amano da Final Fantasy a Final Fantasy VI. In seguito fu rimpiazzato da Tetsuya Nomura che continuò a lavorare con la saga fino a Final Fantasy X con l'eccezione di Final Fantasy IX,in cui il design dei personaggi fu curato da Shukou Murase, Toshiyuki Itahana e Shin Nagasawa. Akihiko Yoshida, che lavorò come designer dei personaggi per lo spin-off Final Fantasy Tactics e della produzione Square Vagrant Story, fu il designer di Final Fantasy XII. Nell'Ottobre del 2003, Kazushige Nojima, il principale sceneggiatore della saga, lasciò la Square-Enix per formare una sua compagnia, Stellavista, Ltd. Egli scrisse, in parte o completamente, le trame di Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, e Final Fantasy X-2. Musiche è stato il compositore della saga fino al 2004]] Nobuo Uematsu è stato il capo compositore della saga fino a quando lasciò Square nel Novembre del 2004. La sua musica ha giocato un grande ruolo nella popolarità del franchise. Durante le olimpiadi del 2004 il duo americano di nuoto sincronizzato formato da Alison Bartosik e Anna Kozlova ha ricevuto la medaglia d'oro per l'esibizione su una musica da Final Fantasy VIII'.Uematsu è anche parte del gruppo rock The Black Mages, che ha prodotto tre album di tracce riarrangiate della colonna sonora dei giochi della saga. Altri compositori che hanno contribuito con la serie sono stati Masashi Hamauzu e Junya Nakano.Ci sono già stati due concerti con le traccie audio di Final Fantasy in Giappone. Il 17 Novembre 2003 Square Enix USA inaugurò una stazione radio online dedicata alla musica della saga trasmettendo la completa OST di Final Fantasy XI oltre ad alcune traccie dei capitoli della saga compresi tra Final Fantasy VII e Final Fantasy X. Grazie al grande successo del primo concerto della Los Angeles Philharmonic Orchestra nella Walt Disney Concert Hall del 10 Maggio 2004, fu stabilito che il concerto Dear Friends: The Music of Final Fantasy sarebbe stato inaugurato nel Febbraio del 2005. Mentre la musica nei giochi offre grande varietà, ci sono alcune traccie usate frequentemente. I giochi iniziano spesso con un pezzo chiamato Prelude (Preludio), che si basa sul Preludio di Bach. La sequenza della vittoria nelle battaglie dei primi 10 capitoli della serie è accompagnata da una melodia che inizia con la stessa sequenza di 9 note, questa è diventata una delle traccie più conosciute relative alla saga. Altre traccie memorabili sono la musica del Chocobo, quella del Moguri e un pezzo originariamente chiamato Ahead On Our Way che, nel primo Final Fantasy era la traccia di inizio del gioco, mentre nei titoli successivi si sente spesso nei crediti del gioco ed è chiamato "Prologue". Grafica e Tecnologia Le generazioni degli 8 e dei 16 bit per NES.]] La saga ebbe inizio sul Nintendo Entertaiment Sistem con Final Fantasy nel 1987 che fu seguito da due sequel, Final Fantasy II e Final Fantasy III, ma, inizialmente, usciti solo in Giappone (furono esportati grazie ai remake). Sulle mappe del mondo, delle città e dei dungeon appariva so apparivano versioni più dettagliate di tutti e quattro i personaggi del party in una prospettiva laterale. Lo stesso sistema fu usato nei 3 giochi successivi: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy V, e Final Fantasy VI, per SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System o Super Famicom). Questi giochi ebbbero migliorie grafiche e di animazione, oltre a musiche e suoni di qualità più alta rispetto ai giochi precedenti, ma erano comunque simili ai predecessori nel design di base. I testi delle versioni giapponesi usavano solo il kana, rendendo difficile la comprensione per chi stesse imparando il giapponese, mentre, in Final Fantasy V, il giochi iniziarono ad usare il kanji. La generazione dei 32 bit '' è stato il primo capitolo della saga con grafica in 3D.]] Nel 1997 uscì Final Fantasy VII su Playstation invece che su Nintendo 64, al contrario di quanto era stato anticipato. I personaggi e l'intero mondo di gioco erano ora tridimentionali, con sfondi prerenderizzati. Final Fantasy VII fu anche il primo gioco della saga ad usare sequenza in FMV(Full motion video), una delle ragioni per cui il gioco occupò 3 CD-ROM. Anche se uscito poco dopo Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy Tactics usò ancora una volta degli "sprites" per i personaggi, poichè l'unica interazione del giocatore con il gioco al di fuori delle battaglie erano dei menù e gli sviluppatori non sentivano il bisogno di un utilizzo completo del motore tridimensionale. A partire da Final Fantasy VIII, la saga adottò degli aspetti fotorealistici per i personaggi. Le sequenze in FMV utilizzarono una tecnica di display con la quale i video sarebbero girati in backgroun mentre i personaggi poligonali sarebbero stati in primo piano. L'ultima generazione Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XI e''Final Fantasy XII'' sono usciti su Playstation 2, e hanno potuto usare un hardware molto più potente per permettere l'esistenza di scene in tempo reale e non prerenderizzate. Final Fantasy X fu il primo gioco della saga a presentare un doppiaggio. Final Fantasy X-2 utilizzò lo stesso motore grafico del predecessore, quindi non si elevò esteticamente. Final Fantasy XI e Final Fantasy XII presentarono uno stile di combattimento completamente diverso, rivoluzionando la saga grazie alle animazioni avanzate e numerosi dettagli. A partire dal tredicesimo capitolo fu creata una serie interna che comprenderà titoli numerati e spin-off sul modello della compilation di Final Fantasy VII e la Ivalice Alliance: la Fabula Nova Crystallis, che include Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy Type-0 e Final Fantasy XV (annunciato originariamente con il titolo Final Fantasy Versus XIII). Final Fantasy XIV e Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (reboot dello stesso gioco che non aveva avuto fortuna nella sua versione originaria) non fanno parte della Fabula Nova Crystallis e appartengono come Final Fantasy XI al genere MMORPG, riprendendo un'ambientazione classica ed un gameplay simile a quello del precedente titolo online. Gameplay Schermate di gioco I capitoli della saga presentano diversi tipi di schermate, che si possono dividere in: * Mappe di gioco — Sono le schermate in cui avviene la maggior parte delle interazioni con personaggi e ambienti, qui avviene la maggior parte dell'esplorazione del mondo di gioco e dei dialoghi. Nei giochi precedenti a Final Fantasy VII si presentavano con una pseudo vista dall'alto ed usavano un semplice motore 2D. Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, e Final Fantasy IX presentarono sfondi prerenderizzati sui quali si posizionavano i modelli tridimentisonali. Final Fantasy X utilizzò un sistema di mappe di gioco interamente tridimentionale, lasciando al giocatore la gestione della telecamera. * Schermate di battaglia — Le battaglie prendono luogo in un diverso tipo di schermo, che appare solitamente con una dissoluzione portando i personaggi in un'arena che rappresenta il luogo in cui si sta svolgendo la battaglia. Da Final Fantasy VII in poi queste schermate sono completamente in 3D ed usano una risoluzione più elevata per i personaggi. In Final Fantasy XII le battaglia prendono luogo direttamente nelle Mappe di gioco. ]] * WorldMap — Una schermata usata per rappresentare gli spostamenti in grandi distanze. Normalmente non sono in scala, quindi un personaggio potrebbe essere alto quanto una montagna. La trama si svolge qui poche volte, ma ci sono delle eccezioni. In Final Fantasy X non era presente una Worldmap, ma si ha solo una mappa che indica la posizione nel mondo di gioco. * Schermate del menù — Queste schermate servono a controllare lo status, le magie, l'equipaggiamento, ecc del party. Queste schermate hanno solitamente il layout di semplici tabelle blu, con un indicatore(spesso a forma di guanto) usato per selezionare le opzioni. In alcuni giochi si può camiare il colore di queste schermate. I giochi offrono spesso vari minigiochi con dei motori grafici diversi. Sistema di combattimento .]] ''Final Fantasy prese in prestito alcuni elementi del gameplay dal suo rivale principale: Dragon Quest.Come questo, Final Fantasy usa un sistema di battaglia in terza persona e a turni basato sui menù. La maggior parte dei giochi della saga usa il sistema dei Punti Esperienza per l'evoluzione dei personaggi(solo Final Fantasy II e Final Fantasy X non ne fanno uso) e un sistema basato su dei punti per lanciare magie (Final Fantasy(nella versione originale), Final Fantasy III e Final Fantasy VIII usano sistemi diversi). Tutti i giochi della saga successivi al terzo(compreso) presentano una varietà di "comandi speciali" come l'abilità di rubare oggetti dai nemici. Spesso questi attacchi speciali sono integrati neljob system, apparso in molti giochi della saga (Final Fantasy III, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy X-2). I primi tre Final Fantasy presentavano un tradizionale sistema di battaglie a turni, il giocatore avrebbe dato i comandi ad ogni personaggio all'inizio di ogni turno e l'ordine delle azioni si sarebbe poi basato sulla statistica di velocità di ogni personaggio. Da Final Fantasy IV a Final Fantasy IX (e di nuovo apparso in Final Fantasy X-2), i giochi presentarono il sitema dell'"Active Time Battle" (ATB). Questo era uno sistema in semi tempo reale, e assegnava ad ogni essere in combattimento un indicatore di tempo. Il turno di ogni personaggio sarebbe iniziato quando quest'indicatore si sarebbe riempito completamente, alla fine del turno l'indicatore si sarebbe resettato, tornando a zero. Generalmente in ogni gioco si poteva scegliere tra due sistemi: scegliendone uno gli indicatori degli altri combattenti si arrestava con l'inizio del turno di un personaggio, scegliendo l'altro, invece, questo non avveniva. Final Fantasy X abbandonò il sistema ATB in favore del CTB ("Conditional Turn-Based Battle System". In questo sistema ogni personaggio era posto in una ordine di azione basato sul parametro della velocità. Dato che questa lista era visibile durante le battaglie, si poteva sapere in anticipo quando sarebbe arrivato il turno di un determinato personaggio o nemico. Nel CTB non ci sono indicatori di tempo. Final Fantasy XI presentò un sistema completamente in tempo reale simile a quello usato per EverQuest: quando incontra un nemico, il personaggio inizia automaticamente ad attaccarlo con attacchi fisici senza comandi dal giocatore. Diversamente dai giochi precedenti, le battaglie in Final Fantasy XI e Final Fantasy XII non avvengono in una schermata separata ma sulla mappa di gioco. ar:Final Fantasy de:Final Fantasy en:Final Fantasy (Series) es:Final Fantasy (Saga) fi:Final Fantasy (pelisarja) ja:ファイナルファンタジーシリーズ pl:Final Fantasy (seria) ru:Final Fantasy (серия) Categoria:Final Fantasy